The invention relates to a camera, especially a surveillance camera and a process for assembling the camera. More specifically, the invention relates to a camera comprising a motorized object lens adjusting module for adjusting the object lens or parts thereof, an image processing module for processing the images captures by the camera, an interface module for providing signal interfaces and an external housing enclosing the modules and to a process for assembling the camera.
Surveillance cameras are for example used in surveillance networks for observing areas of public places, schools, universities, private households, prisons etc. Usually such a surveillance network comprises a plurality of cameras and a surveillance control center, whereby the cameras are connected with the surveillance control center by public or private network, so that images, captured by the cameras can be transferred to the surveillance control center.
A respective camera system or surveillance network is for example disclosed in the document DE 10 2007 001 649 A1.